Zoboron and Hige
Zoboron (ゾボロン) and Hige (ヒゲ) are Purio and Lupa's first allies in the battle. Their spells are based on energy spheres. Zoboron is a quiet lizard mamodo, who isn't really close to his partner as he can't speak, though he gets along with Purio as friends. Hige is very uncaring to others and selfish at times (While he is on a ride he doesn't let Zoboron on because he paid for it and using Purio as a shield from a spell), but manages to get along enough with his partners to work with them. During a journey on a snowy mountain, they meet the arrogant Purio and insult each other, causing them to start fighting. Eventually, they realized that they could team up, as their powers complemented each other; Zoboron's extremely powerful but extremely slow exploding spheres work best when his opponent is held in place, something Purio can do with his saliva. They start training with together to work coordinated with their spells and their abilities to become the ultimate team. They visit Mochinoki Amusement Park in Japan with Purio and Lupa, and find Zatch and Kiyo as enemies. After Purio uses Dareido on him, he decides to end the battle with Dogurak. Thinking they've won, the group cheer in happiness of their success. But when Zatch interrupts them, Purio and Lupa manage to cast Poreido on him and when Lupa throws Kiyo toward him, Hige casts Dogurak toward Kiyo, but misses. Then he uses Oru Dogurak, which Zatch cancels with Rashield. ''He casts the spell again with all his energy to finally win, with Purio's ''Poreido spell taking effect, but Tia interrupts it with Ma Seshield. They use Formation 2, which Hige and Lupa switch mamodo and run toward opposite sides of Zatch and Tia and attack. When Tia counterattacks, Hige uses Purio as a shield from her attack out of desperation. Lupa, angry at what Hige did, throws Zoboron toward the floor and yells at Hige. He casts Dogurak toward Tia, and prepares Purio as a shield in case of a counterattack, but Lupa grabs Hige and uses him as a shield for almost using Purio again while Zatch attacks both of them. Zoboron carries his book back to his owner, and an enraged Hige decides to work with Zoboron without any help from the others. After Zoboron casts the spell, Hige charges through the spells and prepares to attack Tia with his fist, but Zatch takes the hit. Zatch and Tia then attack the team and burns Zoboron's book, but Purio and Lupa are able to get away due to their new spell, Mokerudo. Zoboron is seen in the manga among the mamodo assisting Zatch with his final attack on Clear Note. In the mamodo world, he was shown dancing along with Yopopo and other mamodo. Zoboron is also seen in a picture with all mamodo pictured by Zatch given to Kiyo. Hige possibly recieved a letter from Zoboron after the battle since he was shown with other bookowners who received letters. Spells Quotes Hige's quotes * "Those aren't real penguins. They're just stuffed toys, supposed to make this dumb place look cold." * "I wish I could have imagined us you weren't here." * "Yeah, now that you've mentioned it." * "I guarantee my mamodo will be king before you will." * "Oh yeah? Well like rubber, you're glue! Anything you say bounces off me and sticks that crazy hairdo of the owner of your book! What do you think she is 1973?" * "Well my mother made this dress in fact, it used to be hers!" * "Dogurak!" * "This guy, does that mean it's pretty quite and simple. He hit me and he quite even simply done for..." * "Hahahaha... And you're not bad for a little kid." * "And now that I've gotten to know you, I feel like we've been friends forever." * "This kid has the kind of power I'm always dreped about. If I combine with him, I can beat anyone I come up against." * "If we teamed up, we'd be more power than anyone." * "Not to mentioned all the training we've done to become the most powerful combination ever to fight for the crown of the mamodo world." * "See, his problem is he has no focus. You have to teach him disipline." * "Why you little brat, you know I'm not afraid of anything except swimming and hour after I eat! * "Hah! Come on, Zoboron let's get some ice cream." * "Oh stop acting like a little brat." * "Don't you realise everybody's watching? You're embarassing yourself." * "For your information, Zoboron likes to walk. It's the only exercise he gets when we're not training." * "Let's go Zoboron!" * "I think you guys are forgetting that we're a team." * "I see you're scared. Well I would be too if I had to go up against the most powerful team ever to fight for the crown of the mamodo world." * "We... won." * "We won!" * "What? They dodged our attack?!" * "Grrr... Dogurak!" * "Hahahaha... The thought of losing must have driven them mad! We might as well finish them already! Oru Dogurak!" * "Now don't panic guys. Just watch carefully." * "See? I told you so." * "Yeah, and I'm going to launch with even more energy than the last one. Their shield won't even be able to slow it down this time. Oru Dogurak!" * "Before our other opponents are like this, we're gonna beat em all in no time!" * "AAAAAAH!!! I'M THE ONE TRYING TO WORK AS A TEAM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!!!" * "We'll fight them ourselves! Dogurak!" * "He can move the effect wore off." * "Lupa, why didn't you tell me that the effect was going to wear off soon?" * "I AM GOING TO GET YOU TWO!!" * "You know what you have a new spell, now will be a good time to use it! Are you holding out on me? * "This is all Lupa's fault!" * "Zoboron! Zoboron!" * "Hey wait for me! Just because Zoboron is gone, doesn't mean I quit the team! Waaait!""﻿ Gallery Zoboron and Hige.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Enemies of Zatch Bell Category:Male Characters Category:Non-humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo